The New Me
by naz082000
Summary: Alice Cullen had it all.She had the perfect life,with amazing parents,brothers,and friends.Until he came along and she fell in love, to bad she didn't know who he truly was, and how he would destroy her. AH! Rated M, for abuse!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction, so i'm sorry if it sucks :/! I'll try and get better though!**

_**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight and none of the characters belong to me! They all belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer!**_

I woke up to the damn alarm clock ringing, sighing I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and dragged my butt out of bed. I didn't wake up with the usual smile on my face like I used to, that was the old Alice, the one I missed dearly I just couldn't remember how to be her. I'm not her anymore, I've changed and not for the better. This Alice doesn't smile anymore, unless she's in front of people she puts up an act, that most can see through, because no matter how much I smiled and acted, I would never be her again.

I should probably start from the beginning, my name is Mary Alice Cullen I go by Alice, I am a senior at Forks High, I have black hair and grayish eyes, and I'm very short barely standing at 5'0. My Parents are Dr. Carlisle Cullen; a very successful doctor who works at Forks hospital and Esme Cullen; an interior decorator but mostly a stay at home mom. I have two very over protective older brothers both in college, Emmett and Edward. Emmett is studying business and Edward is following my fathers footsteps to become a doctor. We all are very close and I love my family more than anything else in the world. Life started changing for the worse when I met him. James Hunter. I started dating him when I was a junior and my brothers were gone for college. At first we were dating on the sly, but then I had to tell my family, to say my brothers were pissed would be an understatement, they were outrageously angry. They defiantly did not approve, my mom was happy that I finally found someone who made me happy and my dad well I was his baby girl, he wasn't to happy either. However they had to suck it up because I was in love and James was the one or so I thought. My brothers didn't talk to me for a week but apologized when I blew up at them and started ignoring them, I think my mom had a little something to do with the fact they were apologizing though. So we hugged it out and they demanded to meet him. I was on cloud nine at the time, I had a great life, an awesome family, amazing boyfriend, and a sick car. When I told James my family wanted him to come to dinner that night, he was shocked but quickly became happy and was as pleased as I was. Later that night though, James called and said his grandmother was in the hospital and he couldn't make it. I remember feeling so bad because James was so close to his grandma going to visit her almost every weekend. My family understood and wished his grandma well. Weeks later when my brothers were home again, my parents invited him over for dinner again and when I told James he agreed but later canceled due to another family emergency. Time passed and James and I were happy as ever but deep down something was bothering me, it felt like I didn't know the real him and I wished I did, later I found out I never wanted to know the real him, I regretted wanting to know the real him. I remember the day I found out about the real James just like it was yesterday and not a year ago. My brothers were back in town with their girlfriends Rosalie and Bella, and we were having a family barbeque, of course I invited James to come, and I couldn't wait for my family to meet my perfect boyfriend. I was high off of life and very excited for that day, when I got that call. That call that made me do something that would change my life forever. James called to tell me he was sick and started coughing obnoxiously as if to prove a point. I remember feeling disappointed he wouldn't be able to come and became sort of a Debbie downer that day. My family tried to cheer me up but I really wanted James to come and was sort of disappointed that I couldn't see him that day. Deciding that I wasn't going to have fun at the barbeque I went out to buy some soup and delivered it to James. Knocking on the door I couldn't help but get a bad feeling that made me want to turn around but all to soon James opened the door, looking perfectly fine with a beer in one hand. He looked shocked to see my there and he invited me in. I accused him of lying to me and demanded to know why and that's when he lost it. He threw his beer across the room and I watched as the glass bottle shattered. He blew up at me, insulting me, my family, my friends. I yelled back though a mistake I should've never made because I was silenced as his hand contacted my face. Crying, I held my cheek and went to walk out of the house when he pulled my long hair and began beating me till I was out cold. I woke up the next morning on the floor and saw James was watching me, scared I backed away but he started crying and quickly apologized telling me he called my family and told them I fell asleep and that he didn't want me to get in trouble, I forgave him and together we covered up my bruises and he kissed me goodbye. My family was mad at me for leaving the barbeque and worrying them when I didn't come back but they quickly got over it.

"Alice." My mom said, knocking on the door, successfully bringing me back from the past.

"Come in" I whispered, surprised she heard me when she opened the door.

"Hey, sweetie! Glad your awake! Are you excited to go see your brothers?." Mom asked.

"Yup, Is dad ready to go?" I replied.

"Not yet, you know how he is on his days off." she laughed. I laughed softly with her and told her I was going to get ready. I got dressed in dark skinny jeans, a black tank top with a gray cardigan over it and black flats and I styled my now short hair. I had to attempt to look decent to look like I still cared but I didn't and its all because of him.

He stole my innocence, my happiness, my life, he stole the old Alice.

**A/n- Enjoy it? aha! Sorry if it didn't make any sense! I promise the next chapter will be longer (:! Let me know if you guys have any suggestions/ideas! Also, please forgive any mistakes I made while writing!**

**Thanks (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 2 ;)! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any mistakes, i'm still new at this (: **

_**Diclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters! The lovely Stephanie Meyer does (:**_

**Chapter 2:**

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen passing a bunch of family pictures on the walls. I sighed as I looked at them, I used to be so happy. Don't you wish that sometimes you could see the future, I know I do, pushing my thoughts aside I walked into the kitchen where my mom was now cooking breakfast. She smiled at me as I walked in the door and motioned for me to come eat.

"No thanks mom, I'm good with an apple," I said as I picked up a sour green apple.

"Alice you need to eat more than that, we are going to be on the road for a couple of hours," she said, frowning.

"I know, ma! Don't worry if I get hungry there are plenty of McDonalds on the way," I replied.

"You're too thin, baby girl. I wished you would eat more…..." She said, shaking her head.

I sighed, already hating how this morning was turning out. I turned around, walking back to my room planning to stay there until my parents were ready. Lying down on my bed trying to clear my mind off of everything and anything, my eyes caught sight of my phone on my bedside table.

"Shit." I cursed out loud, quickly grabbing my phone to make sure there weren't any missed calls or messages from James. I swear I stopped breathing when I saw 12 missed calls, 3 new voicemails, and 25 unread text messages from him. I decided to listen to the voicemails first…

"**Why the fuck aren't you answering my damn calls, huh, Alice? If you don't call me back soon, you're going to be sorry" **

" **Pick up the damn phone! Are you cheating on me? You better call me back! Alice! So help me if you don't call back…"**

"**ALICE! Are you ignoring me? PICK up your phone, NOW! You're pissing me off and you know what happens when you piss me off? I think you doo…call me back bitch"**

Shivering, I deleted all the voicemails and scrolled through the texts that pretty much said the same thing. I didn't want to call him back but if I didn't he's going to be madder than usual when I see him. Biting my lips, I was debating whether or not to call him or just text him or ignore him all together, when my dad knocked on my door.

"Alice, you ready sweetie," He said, as he cracked open the door and stuck his head in the room.

"Yup," I replied, grabbing my stuff. My dad rushed over and grabbed my bags with my things in it, while I quickly turned my phone off stuffing it in my purse. Following him down the stairs into the garage, I hopped into the car pushing James into the back of my head and got comfy.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my mother was calling my name trying to wake me up.

"Alice, Ali baby, Aliceeeee, wake up, sweetie" She cooed.

Groaning, I opened my eyes and saw she was looking at me from the front seat.

"Sweetie, we are at the gas station, lets go to the bathroom, okay?" She said.

"Kay," was my brilliant response. Getting out of the car I walked into the gas station and finished my business. Soon after we were back on the road, and I was bored out of my mind, Hesitantly, I reached for my bag and turned my phone back on; praying James didn't leave me any messages. I held my breath when I saw two unread messages. Quickly opening the messages, I let out a breath of relief when I saw they were from my brothers and not James.

Emmy Bear_-_ **Short stuff! Ya miss me yet…DUH! Of course you do I mean who wouldn't ;) Don't worry you get to see me soon! Can't wait till your up here! See ya soon, baby sis! Love you.**

Smiling just a little at my goofy brother, I quickly replied.** Hi Emmett. Miss you. See you. Love you. **I quickly replied.

His response came quickly: **What no smiley face? :O**

**:) –**I typed back.

Edward- **Hey Ali, Miss you! Can't wait to see you! Have a safe trip, see you soon. I love you! Tell mom and dad I said hey.**

**Hi Eddy, I miss you 2. Same here and thanks. Ily2. Kay. **I texted back.

**What's wrong? And don't call me Eddy.** Edward texted back, making me smile as he expressed his hate for the name Eddy.

**Nothing tired. **– I texted back.

Quickly turning my phone back off, so my brothers wouldn't question me on my bizarre mood, gosh… if they only know. If they only knew their baby sister was being abused, if only they knew she didn't want to live anymore. Shaking my head, I lay back down on the seat watching my parents holding hands in the front, quietly whispering, they were madly in love, and I yearned for that kind of love. I wanted James to be like that instead of the monster he actually is. Tears sprung in my eyes as I thought about everything that changed in the past year. Willing myself not to cry I tried to think of happy thoughts, where there was no James and everything was how it used to be.

Thirty minutes later, I started drawing in my sketch pad. Drawing seemed to take me to a whole different place. I drew what I wanted, happy things, sad things, bad things, good things, random things. I liked to tell a story through my drawings. Drawing is my escape from the world. I just finished my sketch when we pulled into my brother's apartment complex that they share. Putting my things away, I gave myself a little pep talk. I needed to act like everything was okay; I couldn't have my brothers questioning me.

I prayed that this weekend I could forget about James and just pretend to be happy for my family. But how do you forget about the one who ruined your life, the one who controls your life, the one who stole the old you?

….You can't.

**A/n- Thanks for reading and adding to your alerts/favs! It really made my day! The chapter is still not as long as I want it to be but I really wanted to post it! Next chapter might be in Emmetts point of view! Again, please forgive me for any mistakes i've made. Let me know if you guys have any ideas/suggestions! (:**

**Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n- Im back! Sorry it took me forever to update! I've been having internet issues :/ Anyways...please forgive me for being such a crap writer! I'm really trying my best (:Also, THANK YOU for the Story alerts/favorites/reviews, really made my day! You guys are awesome! Don't mind the mistakes please! Do you guys know where I can find a Beta for my story?**

_**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters(:**_

Emmett P.o.V.

I woke up fairly early, considering I had no school today, noon seemed way too early. I couldn't sleep though, I was way too excited! My baby sister was coming to stay with us for a week, while my parents went off to some sort of doctor convention. Edward and I figured Ali would rather stay with us then the folks, and lets face it we both missed the kid like crazy. Ali was our little pixie, and we would die if anything happened to her.

I got my lazy ass out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Walking into the living room, I saw my little brother, Edward, sitting there studying.

"Wassup, Eddy boy," I shouted, making him jump.

"Geez, what the hell, why the fuck are you up?…and don't call me "Eddy," Emmy Bear." he said with a smirk.

"Not cool, dude! And for you information, I couldn't sleep." I replied

"Excited?" he smirked.

"Pshh, like your not." I taunted back.

" Never said I wasn't, but seriously when are they gonna be here?" he said.

" Fuck if I know, did you text Ali?" I asked.

"Earlier, she didn't reply though, I talked to mom and dad and they said she was sleeping." Edward said.

"Oh, well I'm going to send her a text, anyways," I said.

"Okay." He mumbled, going back to studying.

I was eating cereal when I got her text. It made me frown, what happened to my bubbly little sister, the one who refused to send a text message without a ton of smiley faces because according to her smiley faces make the world a better place. Yeah, Don't ask.

I went back to the living room and saw Edward texting,

"Is that Bellabear?" I asked.

"No, Alice." He said.

"Does she seem upset to you," I asked

"Yea, she said she was tired, but I don't know….." he replied, frowning.

"Hmm…that's not like our Ali, I wonder why the fuck she's sad, maybe she is just tired or sick or I don't know…" I mused.

" I'm sure she's fine, I think we are over thinking things." he replied, calmly.

" Yea, your probably right." I said.

About an hour or so later, we saw our parents car pull up and we ran down the steps of our apartment and rushed towards them.

"Mom," I shouted, picking her up in my famous bear hugs,

"Emmett," She smiled, smothering my face with kisses before doing the same with Edward.

"Hi pops," I said, patting my dad on the shoulder.

"Emmett," he chuckled, hugging me, in a manly way of course,

"Hey Em," I heard a small voice call out from behind me.

"ALICEEE!" I shouted and picked her up, spinning her round and round.

"Emmett, please put me down!" She cried.

Setting her down, I ruffled her hair, and then I noticed the pain etched on her face.

"Ali, What's Wrong?" I asked.

Before she could answer, Edward grabbed her from behind and hugged her tight, She hissed in pain and attempted to hug him back. Edward quickly let go off her, asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine, sorry I think the uhm…car ride hurt my back" She said, though it came out more as a question.

"The car ride?" Edward asked.

"Yea…" She replied, suddenly really interested in her shoes.

"Boys," mom called.

"Yes mom," We both answered at the same time. We quickly looked at each other and smirked,

"Go help your father with the bags," she said, with a smile.

"Kay" I replied for the both of us, forgetting all about the little incident with Ali.

Alice P.O.V

I sighed in relief when both my brothers left to take the bags upstairs. _"Dammit Alice." _I mentally cursed myself. I should have been able to hide my pain better, it just hurt so fucking bad, I made a mental note to be more careful, and followed my mom to my brothers apartment.

Setting my purse on the ground, I looked around the place. It was a nice apartment, with my mother's amazing decorating abilities she turned it to feel just like home. I smiled as I heard my mother scold my brothers for not eating properly as she rummaged through their kitchen. I closed my eyes and wished everything would just be like before, before I met James.

I jumped when I felt the couch sink down next to me, and quickly opened my eyes to see Edward staring curiously at me.

"Are you okay, baby sis," he asked, concerned.

"Me? Psh, yea I'm fine, why wouldn't I be." I said, quite lamely.

"I don't know, you seem sad." He said.

"I'm not, Eddie boy! I promisee." I said, with a very fake smile.

"Ughh! Short Stuff don't call me Eddie…ever…" He growled.

"Ahah! Don't call me short stuff…," I taunted back.

We continued to argue back and forth, just like when we were kids and I must admit it felt really good. We spent the rest of the day as a family, joking and playing board games. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled and laughed so much in my life, I was finally having fun.

My parents went to bed around midnight, sleeping in the only guest room, we each hugged them goodnight. They were going to leave around 7 in the morning and I was going to miss them like crazy. I was currently sitting with my brothers in their living room.

"Ali?" Emmett said.

"Yes Emmy,?" I said.

"Do you want to sleep in mine or Eddies room tonight?" He asked, chuckling when Edward rolled his eyes.

"Uhh..I'll sleep in the living room, I'm not going to take over your guys rooms." I said.

"Shortie, Shut up! You can sleep with us in our rooms." Emmett Said.

"Or…we can all sleep in the living room, like the old days." Edward pointed out.

"Whoop! Yes! I'm going to get the blankets and pillows" Emmett shouted, making me jump.

"Okay." I said lamely.

When Emmett returned with the stuff, we all set it up and got comfy under the covers. I was half asleep when my brothers told me tomorrow I was meeting their friends, and we were spending the day with them. I replied with a sleepy okay. Deep down though I was scared. How am I supposed to meet and befriend my brothers friends…..when I couldn't even hang out with my family without being scared and nervous?

**A/n- Sorry, if it was terrible! I'm trying! Next Chapter, you will get to meet the rest of the gang :D, as well as other characters! Right now I'm working on I guess you could say a family tree, aha but its really just something that you guys could look at to know about the characters and what they look like/who they are related to! I might post that on my Bio,or with chapter four! So be on the look out for it (: Next Chapter is most likely going to be in Alices Point of View.. (:**

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n-Hi guys, I'm back! I tried posting this yesterday, but my internet was down again! I wrote this chapter on my cell phone in the car, while running erands with my mom, so it will probably have more mistakes then the other three chapters! I'm sooo sorry! :o Uhmm...oh yea! This is my longest chapter yet! Woo! Thank you for the Story alerts/review/favorites! They mean alot!**

_**Diclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight or any of the original character**_**s! **

**Chapter 4**

I woke up, looking around and getting confused by my surroundings. Feeling very stupid when I realized I was in my brother's guest room, after waking up at 7 to say goodbye to my parents, I came to the room and fell quickly asleep. Turning my body to look at the time, I hissed in pain when a sharp pain ran down my body, I really shouldn't have slept on the ground. My eyes widened when I looked at the time, _Holy crap its noon!_ I thought to myself. James never let me sleep in late; it wasn't" lady like" complete bullshit if you ask me but I'd do anything to not get beaten by him. Getting out of bed I walked over to my suitcase and picked out some clothes to wear, it looked warm out, and I yearned to wear a tank top, however if I did everybody and anybody would be able to see the nasty bruises covering my body.

After taking an hour shower, styling my hair and doing my makeup, I put a fake smile on my face and walked to the kitchen where I could hear my brothers.

"G'morning, Ali." Edward said, followed by a nod from Emmett, who had his mouth full.  
"Morning," I replied.  
"Want cereal?" Edward asked.  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I said, looking down when Edward gave me a disapproving look.  
"Ali...you have to eat." He said, while Emmett again nodded, concentrating deeply on his food.  
" I will...I'm not hungry right now though, but I will eat a granola bar if that makes you happy." I said.

After eating, we sat in the living room just being lazy.  
"Ali, we are going around 4 to meet everyone, is that okay?" Emmett said.  
"Sure..." I responded.

Quickly excusing myself, I went to the guest room and tried to calm down before I had a panic attack. I took a deep breath and went to get my phone from my purse, knowing I had to call James, he was already pissed and by not responding the last time, most likely made him angrier. Turning my phone on, I had butterflies in my stomach, who knows what James is going to do. My eyes went wide as saucers when I saw the 67 missed calls, 10 voicemails, and 106 text messages. _Holyshit._ Taking another deep breath I closed my eyes and hit the green call button to call him. Getting even more scared with each ring.

"Well...well...well...look who's alive, where the fuck where you, bitch? Ignoring me? Huh?" He taunted.  
"No James...I…" I started to say, when he interrupted me.  
"I wasn't finish speaking, don't interrupt me, understand...I said do you understand." He said eerily calm.  
"Yes." I said.  
"Good, next time I call or leave a text answer me right away, understand?" He ordered.  
"I understand." I said.  
"That's a good girl, your glad I am in a good mood today, baby." He said, speaking to me as if I was a child.  
"Watchu doin?" I said, stupidly.  
" Waiting for Vicki to get here, listen I got to go, Bye, I love you." He said.  
"Byee..." I said as he hung up, feeling sick.

I hated how he treated me like a child, how he beats me and yet says I love you. How do you love someone and yet hurt them?

Making sure to grab my phone, I walked out of the guest room into the living room, where my brothers where sitting, obviously ready to go.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, with a huge grin on his face.  
"Yup." I replied, following them out of the apartment.

The car ride to wherever we were going was short, taking us only fifteen minutes. Emmett quickly found a spot and parked, Edward quickly opened the door for me, and they both led me into a small restaurant. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, but it wasn't really working.

We walked up to a table with 6 people sitting there, two of them being Bella and Rosalie. They both squealed, and jumped from the table when they saw me. They threw their arms around me and I tried my best not to show any pain on my face and hugged them back, offering them a small smile. They quickly turned to greet their boyfriends, while I stood their awkwardly. When my brothers pulled away from their girlfriends they introduced me to the four other people sitting there.  
"Guys, this is our baby sister Alice … and Ali, that's John(he pointed to a handsome brown haired guy) Karyn (he pointed to a pretty blonde), Marc and Jeff (he pointed to a blonde hair guy, and a guy with black hair, both good looking)."  
I faked a smile as they waved. "Hi, nice to meet you." I said, quietly.  
"Wow! It feels so good to meet the Alice everyone was talking about...you're so pretty! I love your hair and your eyes!" She said.  
I blushed and looked down, saying a quiet thanks.

We all sat down, waiting for the waitress to come take our orders. Everyone was chit-chatting, trying their best to include me in all the chatter, I wished they didn't. I felt awkward and kind of out place, but tried my best to fake a smile and answer all their questions.  
"So Alice...any lucky guys in your life?" He said, winking.  
I was taken aback by his question, and quite relieved when Emmett interrupted, while Edward just glared.  
"Dude, you better not be hitting on my sister." "Woahh! You can't blame me for trying, she's beautiful." He said, winking at me once more. "Jeez! Relax! I'm not going to start dating your sister." He said, when Em, and Edward kept glaring at him.  
"Oh please." Rosalie started. "She's already taken." She said, smiling.  
"Haha." I offered, quite lamely.

After eating, they decided to go out to the movies, asking me if I was up for it. I told them I was up for it, but all I really wanted to do was lay down and sleep. They picked some stupid romantic comedy movie, and I was sitting in between my brothers, who both were making out with their girlfriends, talk about fucking awkward. I decided to grab my phone out and play games when I saw that I had one unread text message from James. I quickly opened it shielding it from my brothers just in case, even though they were a little...preoccupied.

**James- Hi.**

**Alice- hey.** I quickly replied, surprised when he texted back right away.

**James- watchu doin? **

**Alice- at movies.** Hmm...does he want something?

**James- with who?**

**Alice- Brothers**.*Sighing* I typed back.

**James- I miss you.**  
Wha? That's a first...

**Alice- I miss u 2.** I lied.

When he didn't reply within ten minutes I put my phone away and watched the rest of the movie. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime the movie was finally over. Getting up, we all walked out of the theater, throwing away our pops and junk food. After saying goodbye to everyone, I left my brothers to say goodbye to their girlfriends, while I went to the bathroom. While washing my hands, my phone ringed. Quickly drying my hands, I grabbed my phone, seeing it was James, I quickly answered it.

**"Hello." I said.  
"Where r u?" He said.  
"Movies..." I replied, confused as I walked out of the bathroom.  
"Still?" He said.  
"It just got over, we are just leaving now." I said.  
"Then what are you doing after." He said.  
"I don't know James, going home, whatever they want to do." I said, suspicious.  
"Will you call me tonight?" He said, by the time I reached my brothers.  
"I'll try." I said.  
"Excuse me." He said.**

My brothers looked at me silently asking who was on the phone, I covered the mouthpiece and said James. They definitely weren't pleased, even though they accepted the fact that I had a boyfriend, that didn't mean they liked him.

**"Alice!" He shouted.  
"Sorry, I was talking to my brothers" I said, walking to the car with my brothers.  
"Bye." He muttered, sounding pissed.**

I sighed...why couldn't he just leave me alone? FML…..

**A/n- Enjoy it? Kind of? Aha! What's going on with James...hmm? :P Sorry again for the mistakes i've made! Please review?**

**Thank You! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n- Heya guys! First of all, Thanks for all the reviews/story alerts/favorites! You guys are amazing! :D Second, sorry for the some what long waits, my computer is being retarded, so I have to use my sister's computers when they are not on it. Most of you guys are waiting for Jasper, don't worry, you don't have to wait much longer ;) Enjoy! Sorry for the mistakes!**

_**Diclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters (:**_

**_Chapter 5._**

We got home and lounged around. I was currently laying on the couch with Emmett on the floor, talking on the phone with Rosalie and Edward by my feet, talking to our parents on the phone. I sighed, and thought about James, I hated his possessiveness, and how he expected me to talk to him 24/7. I used to like it, it made me feel special, like, I was someone he couldn't live without, someone who he needed to breathe. Now, it made me feel disgusted, he doesn't love me; I'm just the one he toys with, the one he beats, hard.

I remember when he was my whole world...

_*flashback*  
"Noo...James...give me back my phone." I said, jumping up trying to grab it from his grasp.  
"Only if you can get it." He said, joking.  
"I'm trying." I said, I really was!  
Suddenly, he picked me up and spun me around, I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck. He stopped spinning me, and I leaned down, still in his arms, to kiss him. I hopped down and grabbed my phone.  
"Gotcha." I sang, laughing. He started chasing me and I ran away from him, he caught up to me and threw me over his shoulders running all over the school parking lot.  
*end flashback*_

Those were the good days...the sweet, loveable, cute James, the person he was before he turned into a monster...

_*flashback*_

_"YOU FUCKIN SLUT!" He shouted.  
"James! Do not talk to me that way." I shouted.  
"Excuse me?" He said, grabbing a fistful of my long hair.  
" You heard..." I started to say, but was cut off when he threw me into the table. I fell and hit my head, holding my head in pain, I slowly got up, ready to leave. I was walking towards the front door, when he pulled me back and started beating me, yelling at me, spitting in my face. I tried to fight him off, tears streaming down my face, I couldn't scream, I couldn't make a sound...  
*end flashback*_

"Aliceeeeee...earth to alice..." Emmett said, suddenly right in front of my face, successfully knocking me out from my horrid memory.  
"Wha? Sorry...I was in lala land." I said.  
"We noticed." Edward smirked.  
" As I was saying, tomorrow we are going a basketball game, around 5:00ish. You'll probably meet a bunch of our other friends." Emmett said.  
" uhmm...kay." I said.  
" Don't worry! It's fun!" Emmett said,  
"I'm sure it is." I said.  
" Actually it's not bad, when there's a group of us it's a blast." Edward said.  
" Kay, well boys I'm going to bed, Night." I said, before standing up.  
"Night." They both replied.

I woke up the next morning around 11, since I couldn't hear anything I figured my brothers were still sleeping; they didn't have class until tomorrow. I quickly showered, not looking at myself in the mirror at all, the bruises disgusted me and would lead me to have a meltdown. I was covering the bruises on my face that were now fading when my phone started ringing. Quickly grabbing it, I looked at the caller ID and saw it was James, sighing I picked it up...

"Hello."  
" Alice? I need you to come home." He slurred. Was he drunk?  
"What, why?" I said.  
" Don't fucking question me bitch, and because we didn't have any fun lately." He cackled. Making me sick to my stomach.  
"James, I can't come home…" I said.  
"Why nah?" He said.  
" Because my brothers...aren't going to let me leave...my parents aren't home." I said.  
He started laughing, saying "Oh please, no one cares about you, your family, your friends...oh wait what friends...bitch all you have is me." He said.  
Everything he was saying got to me and I silently started crying just listening as he harassed me. I heard a woman's voice in the background, right before he hung up.

I sat on the floor crying for what seemed like hours, when I heard Edwards door open, quickly grabbing my make up bag, I ran into the bathroom and washed my face. I quickly reapplied my makeup, looking at my reflections I sighed. "Oh well Alice, this is the best it's going to get" I thought as I took in my red eyes and pale face.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing an orange out of the fridge and began peeling it, not noticing Edward walking into the kitchen, so when I heard his voice, I shrieked and fell out of the chair. I landed with a thud, looking up to see Edward running towards me and Emmett running out of his room obviously being woken up. My body was burning in pain, not totally healed from James beatings.  
"Alice, are you ok?" Edward shouted.  
"Ali...? Oh my God! What happened?" Emmett asked.  
"I'm fine, I was just startled, that's it." I reassured.  
"You fell pretty hard, you might get bruises." Edward said.  
"It's okay." I said, _I'm used to it_.

After what seemed like thirty minutes of me reassuring them that I was fine, I limped my way to the couch. I laid down trying not to cry, I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up it was 3:30. I slowly got up from the couch, wincing when pain shot through my body. I found my brothers sitting in the kitchen, studying.

"Hey Ali." Emmett said, when he noticed me.  
"Hey." I replied.  
"How you feeling?" Edward asked.  
"Good, don't worry." I said.  
"Of course we worry!" Emmett said, reminding me of what James said in our earlier conversation. _Did they really care for me…?_

I was listening to my iPod, when my brothers asked me if was ready to go, quickly getting up I grabbed my phone and headed out the door with them.

"Isn't it kind of early?" I asked.  
" We're going to Rose's place first, Bella is going to be there and we all are going to go together." Emmett explained.  
"Oh, okay." I responded, trying to get into my brothers jeep. Emmett chuckled and lifted me up, which hurt like hell. My body was still sore from James beatings and me falling today didn't help. I forced a smile and thanked him, trying not to cry out in pain. I lay in the seat, listening to my brothers talk, while Em drove us to Roses.

I sighed, I knew they knew something was different about me, I really hoped they didn't figure out what though, I knew I should tell someone about what James was doing to me, but I couldn't, James had friends and connections everywhere. I knew he would hurt my family, he knew that to hurt me the most was my family being in any kind of pain.

I must have been lost in my thinking, because next thing I knew we were at Roses apartment.  
"Does Rose live her alone?" I asked.  
"Nope, with her twin Jasper, I don't think you've meet him." Em informed.  
"Oh." I said.

I hopped down from the car, which hurt like hell. I grabbed Edwards's hand, to help me walk, he looked down at me smiling, and I felt like crying, but I smiled back. We reached a cute little apartment, and Emmett just walked in, I looked at him, but he already reached Rose and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Edward, let go of my hand and ran to Bella, picking her up and spinning her round and round, then setting her down but quickly grabbing her so she wouldn't tumble over. I stood there, looking down feeling kind of uncomfortable. Detaching themselves from their boyfriends, Rose and Bella came up to me hugging me tight, I hugged them and kept a smile on my face. Rose made us sit on the couch to chill for a little bit, my body was burning in pain.

I stood up asking Rose if I could use her bathroom, she smiled and led me to one down the hall and out of sight. I quickly locked the door, and lifted my shirt up, wincing at the nasty bruises. I took a deep breath, and sat on the floor. After deciding I was there for way to long, I slowly got up and looked at my reflection once more, I was quickly disgusted and looked away. I didn't like the girl I was, I hated myself. Shaking my head I got rid of the thoughts going through my head and opened the bathroom door stepping out, not really paying attention. I shrieked and jumped a foot in the air when I bumped into someone.

I looked up, to get lost into the blue eyes of a handsome, honey blond hair man.

**A/n- I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the mistakes! Well...who do you think this handsome man is..Jasper? ;) ahaha! Please review if you can (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n- I'm sooo sorry for not posting quicker! Life has been blahh right now :/! Also when I tried posting a couple days ago, the site wouldn't let me! Grr I ammm truly sorry but i'm back now! :D. Please forgive me for grammer/spelling mistakes! Thanks for the reviews, and story alerts! You guys are awesome! :D**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's lovely characters! :D**_

_**Chapter 6**_

I was so lost in his eyes, I almost didn't hear him when he drawled out, "My apologies mam.

_"Ohh myy God... his voice was hot."_ I blushed, bright red and looked down.

"No it's my fault, I'm sorry...I wasn't really paying…attention to where I was going." I stuttered out.  
"Don't apologize, please. Honestly, it's no biggy, I didn't mind." He said, winking at me. _"Great if I wasn't red in the face earlier, I am now_." I thought.  
I just smiled like an idiot, trying my hardest not to stare at him.  
"I'm Jasper." He said, offering his hand.  
"Alice." I said, shaking his hand. I gasped, when I felt a shot of electricity go through my hand when I touched him.  
"Your Emmett and Edwards little sister?" He asked.  
"Yes." I replied.

He started to say something else, but Rosalie who appeared out of nowhere cut him off.  
"There you are, I thought you fell in the toilet, oh I see you met Jasper." She said.  
"Yes" I said, following her into the main area.

"Wooo! Baby let's go!" Emmett shouted.  
"Emmett." Rosalie scolded, hitting him on the back of his head. Rose and Bella got their things and we were ready to go, I was surprised when Jasper followed us out to the car.

They decided to take one car, and I cringed at how tight the fit would be. Emmett and Rose got into the front, and Edward held the door open for Bella and me, before sliding in. I jumped a little when Jasper opened the door closest to me and slid right in. We weren't as squished as I thought we would be, but it wasn't exactly cozy comfy either and it was killing my back. I got goose bumps every time Jasper accidentally brushed against my arm. It was a nice silent ride, until my phone went off, I decided to ignore it because it was in my pocket and there was no way I would be able to get it. Thankfully, it stopped ringing, but only for a few seconds before it started ringing uncontrollably. _"Great just what I need right now_" I thought.  
"You going to answer that." Emmett asked.  
"Uhm...it's in my pocket ...kinda hard to reach." I said, blushing as I felt everyone's eyes on me. _"Ugh that's not my job, that's Bella's"_ I thought.  
"Damnn...who's calling you?" he asked, again, since my phone wouldn't shut up.  
"I don't know..." I trailed off, I knew who it was though, and I had a feeling so did he. I didn't really want to answer it, even if I could. Thankfully, it stopped ringing but kept dinging with text messages. My face was literally on fire.

We arrived shortly, and Edward helped me get out of the car. We all walked towards the building and my brothers stopped a few times to say hi to some people and introduce me to them. I took my phone out and put it on mute, not even bothering to check the missed calls/ texts. I would deal with that later.  
We took seats kind of close to the court, and I was again sitting by Jasper, and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing yet. We still had a little while before the game began, and I was trying to ignore the chaos around me. I zoned out into lala land, only snapping out of it to say hello to one of my brother's friends. I jumped, when I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning my head I saw Jasper smiling at me, I smiled a little back.  
"Alice, this is my best friend Peter, and his girlfriend Charlotte." He said. I smiled and waved at the people sitting next to Jasper.  
"Nice to meet you." I said. I didn't really wanna talk to anybody, but Charlotte kept asking me questions, which I normally wouldn't mind answering, but all I wanted was to be left alone.

Questions flew out of her mouth left and right. I answered them the best that I could, but started choking up when she asked about my love life.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked. I noticed Jasper watching me.  
"Uhm...yes." I said.  
"Awhh! What's his name? How old is he? I bet he's cute! Ohh! Is he a good kisser?" She asked. I just started at her a little scared.  
"Jeez...char...way to put her on the spotlight." Peter said.  
"Oh! Shut up! I'm just asking her a couple questions." She said.  
"A couple?" He said, raising an eyebrow. They started bantering back and forth. Jasper chuckled and I looked at him, "Sorry about her putting you in the spotlight like that, she's very...uhm..." he said.  
"It's alright." I whispered, shyly. I turned my focus to the game that was now starting.

After the game, everyone decided to go out for ice cream, and then to an arcade place. Everyone was hyped about the game, honestly, it was okay, I would've had fun, if I didn't have this bad feeling deep down. We all walked to the car together, and I was shocked when Jasper opened the door for me.  
"Soo...Alice, I think, you Bella and I...should go shopping tomorrow." Rose said.  
"Ahh man." Said Bella, groaning, making everyone laugh, besides me.  
"It's okay, we don't have to go." I said.  
"What?" Yelled Emmett and Edward.  
"What...?" I said confused.  
"Did you just say no to shopping?" Emmett asked, stunned. I looked around to see them all staring at me, with stunned expressions, except Jasper, he looked confused.  
"Oh...haha...yea." I said, awkwardly.

**Jasper P.O.V**

God, she was a cutie! She was a short little thing, with short black hair, and beautiful eyes. However, looking at her broke my heart, she seemed so sad, so distant. I heard about her from Rosalie and her brothers, but she seemed nothing like that they said, the described her as crazy, energetic, and always perky and happy and really pretty. Well...they got the pretty part right. We arrived at the ice cream place, and I tried helping Alice out of the car, but when I touched her she flinched. I dejectedly took my hand away.

We all ordered our ice creams, and sat down at a table inside. We were having a great time, telling jokes, messing with each other. I noticed Alice shift uncomfortably, sighing, she stood up and excused herself, and walked outside.

**Alice P.O.V**

I was watching my brothers and their friends enjoy themselves, when I felt my phone vibrate again, I stood up, excusing myself and walked outside. I took my phone out of my pocket looking at the caller ID. I sighed of course…it was James. He's going to be so pissed. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello..." I said, quietly.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I was with my brothers…" I started to say.

"So...what now I'm not important, you fucking kidding me?" he asked.

"What? No! I didn't say that..." I said.

"You know what Alice, I'm tired of you always fucking up…you hear me? When I call you answer, simple as that. You make me look so bad! How do you think I felt, when you didn't answer my calls or text messages in front of my friends…huh?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry James." I whispered. _What did he want me to say?_

"You're always sorry...why can't you do something right in life." He said.

"James...Please..don't do this right now." I said.

"FUCK YOU" he said. I almost dropped the phone that's how loud he was. I looked in the window to the little ice cream shop to see everyone's eyes on me. I quickly looked down.

"James…" I started to say.

"You know what Alice, your pissing me off…bye." He said, hanging up on me.

I sighed, covering my face with my hands, I tried to push all thoughts away. _"Come on Alice, you're supposed to be having a good time for your family's sake." _I thought.

**Jaspers P.O.V.**

We all watched her walk away, until Bella spoke up.

"Where did she go?" she asked.

"I don't know… she is on the phone though." Rose said.

"It's probably James." Emmett said, clearly not happy.

"Who's James?" I asked.

"Her boyfriend." He said.

"Oh." I said. Why did that make me sad? I don't even know her…plus I'm taken…kind of.

"Does she seem different?" Rose asked. They all nodded, except me, I didn't know her, so I wouldn't know.

"She seems sad." Bella said. I looked at Emmett and Edwards faces and could tell this was bothering them, so I tried to switch the subject.

"Hey, you guys excited to go home." I asked them.

"Yea, I'm excited, I miss mom's food." Emmett said. We started laughing of course, Emmett thinks about food. The door dinged, and we all looked up to see Alice walk in, she sat down apologizing "I'm so sorry guys,"

"No biggie" said Edward. She smiled a little in return.

"We lets go have some fun!" Emmett shouted. We all cheered and left to go to the arcade and by all of us cheering; I meant all of us, besides Alice.

We arrived at the arcade place, and Rose wanted to take some pictures. She asked a woman to take a picture of us, and we all lined up and posed. Everyone put their arms around each other, and when I put my arm around Alice, she flinched and scrunched her eyes in pain. I quickly pulled my hand away, but the lady already snapped the picture. "_Did I hurt her?" _I thought. I went to ask her but she quickly walked away from me.

This Alice Cullen was a mystery…

**A/n- How did you like it? I hope some of you did! :D Thanks for reading! Next chapter should hopefully be posted soon! Hmm...will Jasper figure out what is wrong with her? and what Jaspers taken? :O haha! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n- Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews/favorites/story alerts! I am completely blown away! You guys are awesome! :D! I hope you enjoy chapter 7 (: Also, anyone know where I can find a beta? If so pleaseeee please pleaseee let me know:D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters that belong to Stephanie Meyers.**_

**Chapter 7**

Alice P.O.V

Awesome Alice, now he probably thinks you're a freak. _Wait, why do I even care. Because you think he's hot. Shut up! Oh my God, now I'm talking to myself...just great Alice._ I thought.

"You okay?" I yelped, when I heard bells voice from out of nowhere.  
"Wha...huh...yea fine." I said.  
"You sure?" She asked, concerned.  
"Yup." I said, walking past her.

We played in the arcade for about two hours before they decided to go back to Rose's place. My whole body was aching and I just wanted to sleep but for my brothers sake I kept quiet. The drive to Roses was pretty quiet; I think the whole arcade thing tired us out.

We got to Roses and lounged around, Rosalie put a movie in and sat with Emmett and Edward and Bells were cuddling as well. The only spot really available was next to Jasper...surprise...surprise. I don't think the movie started before I was out like a baby.

Jaspers P.O.V.

We were watching a movie and I tried my hardest to concentrate on the movie instead of her. However, when she is sleeping right next to you and her head droops onto your shoulder, it's a little hard. It took everything I had in me to not watch her sleep. _Wow...Jasper don't you sound like a fucking creeper._ I thought.  
"Is she asleep?" Edward asked.  
"Uhm...yea," I said.  
"We should get going then, let's go Emmett." Edward said, standing up and kissing Bella goodbye. I couldn't move because Alice was sleeping on me. Emmett came over and decided to lift her up, right when he put his arm around her, Alice's eyes shot open and her face scrunched up in pain as he lifted her, she quickly tried to hide the pain, but I already saw. She asked Emmett to put her down and she went to put her shoes on, I quickly followed.

"Are you okay," I asked.  
"Oh...uhm yes..." she said, quietly.  
"You sure...you looked like you were in pain there." I said.  
"I fell earlier." She said. I was about to say something else, but I was cut off by Emmett and Edward, I waved goodbye and I watched the three of them walk away.

Alice P.O.V.

The minute we got back to the apartment, I quickly said goodnight to the brothers and went to the guestroom. I was out as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I woke up the next day around noon, wow; this "vacation" was really fucking up my sleeping pattern. I grabbed clothes, and headed to the bathroom to shower and then apply makeup to the bruises. I headed towards the kitchen, expecting to see one of my brothers there, but I forgot they had school today. I grabbed a banana and sat down and watched TV for a little bit. Quickly getting bored, I went to the guestroom and grabbed my phone, I had two text messages and a missed call. Sighing, I checked the miss call, _oh thank God it's only Rose, oh yea the shopping trip._ I thought.

I opened the text messages, one from Edward:

Edward: **Hey Ali, You were sleeping when we left so we decided not to wake you, we should be home by 5. Love you, be careful. Call if you need anything…Em says hi!**

One from Rose:

**Hii! Answer my calls: P! Haha, you might be sleeping, but call me when you get this…or text (:**

I dialed Rose's number, surprised that James didn't call me.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Rose." I said.

"Alice! Hi Hun! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just bored. I got your message; sorry I didn't reply sooner, my phone wasn't by me." I explained.

"Oh no, don't be sorry! I was wondering if you were up for that shopping trip." She asked. _Did I really want to go? _I thought.

"Yea, for sure." I replied. _It couldn't be that bad, could it?_ I thought.

"Great, I'll pick you up in like an hour, is that okay?" she asked.

"Yup, see you then." I said.

"See you! Bye." She said.

After hanging up with her, I went to the bathroom to freshen up, and then I grabbed my stuff and set it by the door. I texted Edward back, letting him know about my plans, and that I'm alright.

While waiting, I thought about James, something was off about yesterday, and I wasn't sure what. I had this bad feeling, but then again I always have a bad feeling around James. Who knows what he can do. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door, quickly standing up, I rushed to open it. I was engulfed into hugs by Rose and Bella, I hugged them back and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Hi guys, ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup!" replied Rose, cheerfully.

"Ugh" Bella, groaned.

"Oh shut up" Rose said, grabbing us by the hands and pulling us towards her red BMW. We got in and Rose put on some music. We talked about random things all the way to the mall.

I was sort of overwhelmed when we walked into the mall, any mall was my home, literally. Before James I was always shopping, buying the latest clothing, I was the one who usually set all the trends at our school. Now, I can only wear a long sleeved shirts and jeans, thanks to James.

We walked into the first store and I was already trying not to cry. I couldn't wear any of these clothes! Rose started grabbing a bunch of cute things, while Bella just stood to the side. I started looking at clothes for her, might as well try and fix her attire. I grabbed a bunch of things that I knew would look cute on her and directed her towards the changing rooms. I threw them in her arms and demanded a fashion show. I had to keep myself busy so they wouldn't think something was wrong with me.

While Bella was changing into her fourth outfit that I had picked out for her, Rose came and stood next to me. "You aren't going to buy anything," She asked. "Oh, I will but I figured I should try and help Bella out first." I joked. "I can help her, you go pick out clothes for yourself and model for us." She said. I started panicking, "No, that's okay!" I said. She was about to something but thankfully, Bella came out of the dressing room.

"Ta-da." She said, as she twirled around, and then stumbled. Rose and I looked at each other before busting out laughing. Wow, I actually laughed, not a fake one, but a real one.

"Good Job, Bells." Rosalie said, before laughing again. Bella blushed, and looked down.

"So Alice, are you going to get anything?" Rose asked, once Bella left to change back into her normal clothes.

"Uhm, yea." I said, going to pick out a shirt.

I quickly grabbed one that would cover my bruises and stood in line to pay. "Your buying that?" Rose asked, starting at the shirt in my hand like it would come alive and bite her. "Yea…it's…cute" I said, shrugging. "Uhm…okay! Don't you want to try it on." She asked. "No, I'm good." I said, avoiding eye contact and quickly paying.

When Rose and Bella finished paying for their clothes, we started walking towards the next store, when Bella stated she was hungry. We changed course and walked to the food court, each ordering a sub, and sat at a small table.

"So Alice…how are you and James?" Rose asked, winking at me. I was caught by surprise at the question and choked on my drink. "Uh…we're fine…" I spluttered.

"We're fine, that's it! I don't get any details." Rose said. _Oh trust me, you don't want any details._ I thought.

I just smiled, hoping she would drop it. "No way missy, we haven't spoken in forever, I want details." She said, laughing.

"Uhm…what do you want to know?" I asked, instantly regretting it.

"Anything, everything! Okay, well not everything, because you know…" She trailed off, suggestively.

"Rosalie!" Bella said, half shocked, half laughing.

"What?" She said, looking at Bella, who in turn just shook her head at Rose.

"Come on, tell us!" Rose said.

"There really isn't much to tell." I said, praying they would shut up.

"Have you guys…you know?" Rose asked.

"Geez, Rose! That's personal, maybe she doesn't want to tell you." Bella said, blushing.

"Oh please, Bella. This is Alice, who you are talking about." Rose said, giggling. She then turned to me, looking at me expectantly.

"Wow…Rose…uhm…yea I'm not a virgin." I stuttered.

"Oh my God, I really hope your brothers don't find out." Rose said, joking.

"Yea, me to." I said, being completely serious.

"When? How? Ahh! Not how, trust me I know how, but like when? Give me details, not all the details, but like was it romantic or was it the spur of a moment thing." Rose said.

"Uhm…it was awhile ago…I don't remember when." I lied, not looking at any of them.

" Hmm! Awhile ago, huh? Awh, are baby girl is all grown up, keep talking missy, you didn't answer all of my questions." Rose said, laughing. Bella joined along, while I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"It was spur of the moment…he…we kind of got caught up in the moment." I said, almost slipping up.

"Awh! Haha, your first time is always special, right guys?" Rose said, asking us.

_If they only knew…_ I thought.

**A/n- Woo! Haha :P Enjoy it? Sorry for making Rose seem kind of obnoxious, it was kind of necessary :P haha! Anyways, forgive the mistakes please, I will be posting a link either tonight or tomorrow on my bio, so please check that out, and tell me what you think ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hi guys, I am so sorry for the long wait, but my grandma just recently passed away.**

**Btw...sorry for the mistakes :(**

Disclaimer- _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that belong to __Stephanie Meyer__. I also do not own any of the stores mentioned in these Chapters._

_**Chapter 8**_

_*Flashback*_

_"Dude she's hot!" Brendon shouted, one of James friends. I pretend like I didn't hear while he and James started joking around. Wasn't James supposed to stick up for me, tell his friends not to talk about me like that? I sighed, looking around; all I wanted to do was to go home. Except I couldn't because James wanted to show his girlfriend off, I felt like a shiny toy that he wanted to show off. I started to wonder around at the party, the more I was away from James, the better._

_"Alicee!" I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Cindy one of James friends walk over to me. "Hey baby." She slurred. "Hi Cindy," I said, turning around to walk away, I wasn't in the mood for James's stupid friends, especially tonight. "Wait." She called, grabbing my arm. I winced in pain, I slowly turned around. "Yes?" I asked. I was then instructed to follow her, I had this bad feeling in my stomach and something was screaming at me to run, but I followed her, I had no choice. _

_But following her...was one of the worst decisions of my life._

_*End Flashback*_

We finished eating and to my joy, finished with the embarrassing talk, and headed to more stores. All the stores were the same, Rose and Bella questioning me why I wasn't trying anything on, and me coming up with excuses after excuses. We were headed towards Forever 21, when my phone rang. I took it out and checked to see who it was…James. Of course, it is him.

"Are you going to answer that?" Bella asked, making me jump.

"Uh yes, excuse me." I said, walking a little away from them.

"Hello." I said, picking up the phone.

"Hi." He said. _Okay…. What does he want?_

"Uh hi." I said.

"What are you doing?' he asked.

"I'm at the mall with Rose and Bella." I said.

"Oh damn, your brothers hot girlfriends?" he asked, I felt disgusted.

"Listen, I want to come see you." He said.

"What? No! You can't." I practically shouted.

"Why the fuck not? You don't want me there." He said.

"James, I'm visiting my brothers, you can't just come see me whenever you feel like it." I said.

"My my my, someone grew a fucking backbone when they went away, don't forget Alice, I don't like being told what to do, and that seems like all you've been doing the past couple of days." He said.

"'I'm sorry James, I don't mean to disrespect you, it's just that how are you going to come here." I said.

"I have a fucking car, bitch." He said.

"Okay, but…" I started to say, when he hung up on me. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, he was giving me such a headache, all I wanted to do was sleep. I walked over to Rose and Bella who were surprisingly minding their own business.

"You ready?" I asked.

" Course we are." Rose said.

"Uhm…Alice…you seem kind of pale." Bella said.

"Bella I am pale." I stated.

"No I mean you look like you don't feel good." She said.

"Oh it's okay, I mean I don't, but we can continue shopping." I said.

"Oh hun, you should've said something. We could've left awhile ago." Rose said.

"Don't worry about it, I was having fun." I lied.

With that being said, we left the mall and headed back to my brothers place. I was so looking forward to going to sleep.

The car ride home was short, thankfully. I said my goodbyes to the girls and headed up to the apartment. I went straight to the shower to try and calm myself down, but every time I closed my eyes, memories of what James did to me kept popping up in my head.

_*Flashback*_

_"Cindy, what are you doing? Let go of me!" I shouted, as I was forced into her car. She just smiled and hopped into the back seat. I went to get out of the car but was pulled back by her, "Shh, Alice. Relax!" She slurred, laughing. I was too busy panicking to try and do anything, I was stupid, I should've been able to get past her…when Greg came along and sat in the drivers' seat. He looked at me with pity, and started driving. I wanted to go home, something was wrong, something was going to happen…I just didn't know what. _

_*End Flashback*_

**Jaspers P.O.V**

I was walking out of my last class for the day, when I heard my name being called, "Hey Jasper, wait up man." I turned around to see Peter running towards me, when he finally caught up to me, we said our hellos. "You coming to the party tonight?" He asked.

"Shit man, forgot bout that, maybe, I'm not sure." I replied.

"Maria will there." He said, smirking.

"Ha, yea...then defiantly not...she's not talking to me right now." I said, shaking my head, Maria is my on and off again girlfriend. We are together for a week and then we fight and break up for two and then we get back together again.

"Damn...again?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Yea...she'll come talk to me when she wants to get together again." i said.

"Well...that can't be healthy..." he said, before laughing.

"Shut up." I said, as he continued to laugh.

"Alright bro, I'm out, got to go pick up my lady." Peter said, laughing and walking off.

I shook my head at my crazy ass best friend and continued to walk to my car. Peter and I have been friends for a long time, he's like a brother to me and the shit we've been through together has been crazy.

I made it home in less than 10 minutes, and was surprised to see Rose's car parked in the lot. I walked into the apartment and kicked my shoes off. "Rose." I called, setting my keys down. "Hey Jasper," she said, coming out of her room. "Hey, your home early, weren't you supposed to be shopping with Alice and Bella?" I asked.

"Yea, but Ali wasn't feeling too well, so we cut the trip short." She explained.

"Oh, is she okay?" I said, concerned, for some reason, it hurt hearing Alice wasn't feeling good.

"I'm sure she is, I tried texting her, but she wasn't answering." She said.

"Should we go check on her?" i said, being completely serious.

"What." I asked, when Rosalie started giggling.

"Youuu likee her!" She sang.

"What? I do not! Rosalie." I said, completely taken aback.

"Jasper." She said, laughing.

"You're crazy." I said.

"Ohkayy..."She said, walking to her room, still laughing.

I shook my head, my sister is crazy, plus she knows Maria's the only one for me...right?

**A/n- Thanks so much for reading! I'm so sorry for all of the mistakes :( and the long wait. The link that i was supposed to post, wasn't working, and it kept messing up so i'm going to have to redo it. Btw...Thank you all for the reviews/story alerts/favorites! You guys are amazing! :D Thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n- Wow! You guys are amazing! Over 1,000 hits! :o! Ahhh! Haha :P Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts! Your review's make my day! :D Thank you! Haha! I hope you enjoy chapter 9 and please forgive my mistakes.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does :)**_

_**Chapter 9!**_

Esme's P.O.V!

I was sitting patiently, waiting for Carlisle to get out of his seminar. I couldn't wait to go home, I missed my babies. As a mother the pain of being away from your children is too much, but knowing they all were together and hopefully having fun, made things a lot easier. It was hard on us when Emmett left the house to go to college; I was used to a full house, and well...Emmett. The house seemed so empty without his boisterous laughter, his random moments, and his ability to make you smile just like that. When he first left I would call him at least ten times a day and he would just laugh and say "I'm fine ma, quit worrying or you're going to get gray hairs." However, I managed as I still had my two other babies, though not for long as soon it was Edward's turn to leave to college. This was especially hard on me, as Edward is a momma's boy, he was my baby boy. He would still come and snuggle with his momma, bring me flowers every time he came home, kissed me on my cheek, played my favorite compositions while I was cleaning or just doing random things around the house. He was such a sweet boy. However, I still had my little princess, and she and Carlisle kept me going through the day. Alice was so hard to describe, she was absolutely beautiful on the inside and out. None of us would be able to live without her, she was daddy's little girl, my princess, and her brothers adored her. The first year or so it was really hard to be sad when Alice was around, however that soon changed. My once bubbly little girl did a complete 360 and changed. She hardly smiled, she was never home, she didn't eat, and she didn't dress up anymore...now that is when you know something is wrong with Alice. I don't know what happened, or why she changed.

_*Flashback*  
I was baking cookies, when the door slammed open and shut. I looked up, as Alice ran right passed me upstairs.  
"Alice!" I called after her. This is strange...  
I took the cookies out of the oven and went upstairs. Alice's door was closed and locked. I sighed, knocking on the door, "Alice...sweetie...can I come in?" I said, softly.  
"No, mom. I'm busy." She said, harshly.  
I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt, but I figured that she was having a rough day and needed alone time. So I went to the kitchen and started working on layouts for a house I was designing. I guess I got carried away because when I looked at the time, it was almost time for Carlisle to be home and I haven't even started dinner. I quickly stood up, put my things away and started on dinner. I was getting the last dish out of the oven when Carlisle came home from work. I smiled at him, as he walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. "How was your day?" I asked. "Good love, how was yours?" he asked. I then proceeded to tell him about my day, "Hey, can you go get Alice." I asked. He nodded and walked off, only to return five minutes later. "She said she is not hungry." He said. Hmm...This was odd… "But she didn't eat when she came home from school either." I informed my husband. "Maybe she is just having a rough day today, we should give her space." He said, hugging me. "Yes, your right, come on lets go eat." I said._

_*End flashback*_

Little did I know that this would be an everyday occurrence. My daughter didn't smile anymore, she didn't laugh, and her eyes didn't shine. It was like she is a complete different person, and I just missed my baby girl. I didn't know why or what happened to make her change so drastically, did it have something to do with James? No, I refused to believe that, he always seemed like a gentlemen from what I heard, but I never really met him…however, if I could help it, that was going to change.

Rosalie's P.O.V-

I walked to my room, smiling to myself. My brother had it bad for Alice, I just knew it. Oh my God, if they were together I'd be standing on top of a building, screaming with joy! Okay…well not really, that wasn't my thing, but nonetheless I'd be ecstatic. First, Jasper needed to get over that bitch Maria, ugh…what does he even see in her? She's 100% fake and Jasper deserves way better than her. However my brother doesn't see it, and thinks Maria is perfect. I sighed, _oh well Rose…if it's meant to be, they will get together._ I thought to myself.

I turned on my laptop and logged onto facebook, hmm…no new notifications. I logged out and picked up a magazine and started reading it. My mind kept going back to Alice, she was just so different, and I know that everyone that knows her sees it. She was always so down, and it took a lot to make her smile, a real smile, not the fake one she often has on her face. I remember when she would tell Bella and me everything, we were so close, don't get me wrong we still are close but…it's just not the same…

Jaspers P.O.V.

I was lying in my room, trying to study for my exams coming up. "Trying" being the key word, I just couldn't stop thinking about Alice, I had this really bad feeling, like every time I thought of her, I would just get this sinking feeling. I pushed my books away; it was no use it's not like I was actually grasping anything. I picked up my phone and texted Emmett.

Jasper- **Hey Em, what's up? **

Emmett- **Sup? Not much, waiting for my last class to end.**

_So that means he is not home yet, hmm…_

Jasper- **Oh I see…**

Emmett- **Haha, why?**

Jasper- **Just wondering. Is it alright if I stop by to chill later on?** _And by that I meant I wanted to see Alice. _

Emmett- **Since when do u ask…? Course it is! **

That is true, I never asked to go over there place, I just show up. _Great…now what do I do until then… _I thought.

I lay back down on my bed, I didn't want to go right now, because well Emmett wasn't home and I knew Edward wasn't going to be home either. I could go there right now, but Alice seems a little uncomfortable around me, and I didn't want to put her in that position.

Alice P.O.V.

I jumped a foot in the air when the water turned cold, how long was I in the shower for? I sighed, grabbed a towel and got out of the shower. I quickly changed into sweats and put makeup on my face to cover the bruises. I walked into the room, completely ignoring my phone and lay straight on the bed. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_I was wearing my favorite dress, it was a light pink and had a nice summery flow to it, my long hair looked thick and flowy, my eyes were shining and bright, and my face looked healthy. I had the biggest smile on my face and I was laughing with my family. This was the old me. I started walking toward what seemed like a dead end and all of a sudden I saw myself running and a whole lot of green, I think I was in a forest. I don't know what I was running from, but I was being chased...when I heard that voice, that voice that ruined my life, "You can run all you want Alice, but you'll never escape" He laughed, menacingly. I saw myself fall to the ground, and he caught up with me. I watched as he started beating me and me lying their hopelessly, taking every blow. When the me on the ground turned her head, she stared directly at me, her grey eyes cold and dead, a night a day difference of what they were like earlier, "Why aren't you doing anything, are you just going to stand there and take this, help me, help us! Do something" she screamed. I was frozen in shock, as she whispered, "Why won't you do something?", as slowly she transformed from the old Alice to the new one..._

I started screaming and flew up in bed, covered in sweat. Calm down Alice, it was just a dream. I kept repeating to myself. I started sobbing and I just couldn't stop. The sobs took over my body and I couldn't breathe. I silently prayed my brothers weren't home. I don't know how long I sat there and just cried. _Stop Alice, enough!_ I silently yelled at myself to stop crying, but I just couldn't. I couldn't get the dream...or nightmare out of my head. Watching the transformation of me, being happy to this now...was too much, and it hurt. I couldn't do this anymore, I don't want to live. I can't, I won't, I'm done. This is it...

**A/n- Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please forgive me for the mistakes! :D Until next time… haha :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Ahh! I'm so sorry for the long wait, schools been a kick in the butt, and life's been ughh:(! But…The New Me has reached over 2,000 hits! Wow! Thank you so much for all of the reviews/story alerts/favorites! You guys are amazing! :D Hopefully you guys are still reading this! I am truly sorry for the wait :( **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's lovely characters:D**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Alice P.O.V.

I quickly got out of bed, maybe a little too quickly as I got dizzy and had to lie back down. I waited five minutes, tears still streaming down my face, and got up again. I was making my way to the kitchen when my phone rang...I froze, Shit... I was going to ignore it, but I wanted to see whom it was. I ran back to my room and picked up my phone. I looked at the screen and the tears started streaming faster and harder, it was my mom, I whimpered when I saw a picture of my mother and I, we both had the cheesiest grins on our face and we just looked so happy.  
"Hello." I quickly answered my voice breaking.  
"Alice, baby? What's wrong?" My mom asked.  
_Oops...I guess I should've not have answered.  
_"Oh uhm...nothing mom, I...stubbed my toe while running to get the phone and it hurt." I lied.  
" Oh...are you okay, baby girl?" She asked, probably not believing me one bit.  
"Yes, how are you and dad?" I asked, _no mom I wasn't okay...not one bit._  
"Good, we are good, just missing you guys and home, I couldn't stop thinking about you today so I decided to give you a call." She said.  
My heart started beating faster...  
"I miss you too..." I whispered.  
"Awh baby girl, well we should be there in a couple days, I can't wait to see you guys." She said.  
"Same here...well mom I got to go, I'll talk to you later." I said, my heart breaking. "Okay sweetie, take care! I love you, see you soon."

"Bye…love you too." I said, hanging up the phone.

The tears were like a river flowing down my face…this wasn't how my life was supposed to be. I was supposed to go off to college, become a fashion phenomenon, find the perfect guy…_ those don't exist…_ get married, have kids…the whole shebang…not this…not James.

_Enough Alice! Its time!_ I heard a sick voice in my head...I took a deep breath, and walked to the kitchen. I rummaged through the cabinets until I found what I was looking for.

Jaspers P.O.V.

I waited about thirty minutes until I decided to head out to their place, I walked to Rose's room and asked if she wanted to come, she looked smug but hopped of the bed following me to my car. It was a comfortable silence the whole way to Emmet's and Edwards place, the whole time I was thinking about Alice. I couldn't get her off my mind..._This is wrong Jasper! You're taken!_ A voice shouted in my head said. I shook my head, trying to get her out of it...and failed miserably.

We arrived rather quickly, mostly because I was speeding. I hurried and parked the car and ran across to the other side of the car to open the door for Rose. Momma raised me a gentlemen. She told me to treat other girls how I wanted a guy to treat my sister, and that's exactly what I do.

We walked side by side to their door, and Rosalie rang the doorbell. We heard a yelp and a bang; Rosalie looked at me and ran the doorbell again, while I started pounding on the door.

I was scared, what if something happened to her? Is someone in there? A million possibilities ran through my mind...

Alice's P.O.V.

I was just about to grab the bottle, when the doorbell rang. I yelped, dropping the bottle. I put a hand on my heart to try and slow it down, but it didn't work. Who could be at the door? Both my brothers have a key, obviously. Could it be...oh no... It couldn't be...could it? I jumped again when the doorbell rang and there was pounding on the door. I quickly hid the bottle and made my way to the door. I tried to peep in the little peephole but I couldn't see through it..._Geez...not everyone is this tall...stupid people! _I thought in my head. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, peeking through the small crack I made. There in front of me, was Jasper, who look worried, with a gorgeous Rosalie behind him, looking equally worried and confused. I was relieved, and quickly opened the door all the way.

"Alice, are you okay?" Rosalie said stepping in, while Jasper just stared at me. _Awkward._

"Uhm...yea why?" I said.

"We heard a yelp and a bang." Jasper said, staring down at me.

"Oh! Ha-ha...uh that...HEY! Can I get you guys anything to drink?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No, we are good, thanks." Jasper answered.

"Okay...uhm Emmett or Edward aren't home..." I said, lamely.

"Yea, we know they should be home soon though." Rose said, smiling at me.

"Oh, well come sit..." I said, pointing to the couch.

Oh please let my brothers come home soon...

Jaspers P.O.V.

She opened the door with a look of terror on her face, only becoming relieved when she noticed Rose and I standing there. Was she expecting someone else?

"Alice, are you okay?" Rose asked, while stepping in the apartment. I continued to stare at her, _what was going on?_ I thought

"Uhm yea why?"

"We heard a yelp and a bang." I said.

She quickly changed the subject asking if we wanted something to drink, but soon invited us to sit...well this is kind of awkward.

We all just sat there staring at the floor, why aren't Rose and Alice talking? Weren't they supposed to be close?

"So...uhm...how's life." Alice asked. Wow, didn't see that one coming, I was shocked she made an effort to speak.

"Good, ha-ha, I'm excited we all are going back home this weekend, kind of shocking but I miss Forks, how's life for you Ali?" Rose said.

Alice chuckled darkly and responded with "Life's...life." and here we go again with the awkwardness.

Less than ten minutes later, we heard Emmett's booming voice, "I'm home!" Rosalie squealed and jumped into his waiting arms, he then came around to bump fists with me, and hug Alice.

"Hey squirt, how was your first day alone here?" He asked her.

"Fine." She responded.

"Did you eat?" He asked concerned, I would be too she was skin and bones.

"Mhm..." She responded, not looking into his eyes.

"Good." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes...hmm?

Emmett sat on the couch pulling Rose onto his lap and we both started talking about sports, while Rose was on her phone and Alice just sat there looking truly uncomfortable.

Fifteen minutes later, a smirking Edward and a blushing Bella walked in, holding a pizza box.

"Eddie!" Emmet exclaimed.

"Shut up, Emmy." Edward said, glaring at Emmett. We all laughed, and then said our hellos to them. Emmett got up and brought plates and a bunch of Pepsi's to the living room.

We talked and laugh, while we ate our pizza and by we I meant everyone but Alice, she barely talked and certainly did not laugh, but did however eat a slice of pizza, only because Edward made her though.

"So...I'm thinking we should go to the beach tomorrow, I don't have class, and Emmett and Edward get home around noonish" Rose said.

"I get done at 10 tomorrow, so I'm game." Bella said, blushing when everyone turned to look at her.

"I don't have class tomorrow either" I stated.

"Sweet! So what do you guys think?" Rose exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan," Edward said, taking a sip out of his Pepsi.

"Hell yea! I haven't been to the beach in forever!" Emmett exclaimed.

While they were confirming plans, I turned to look at Alice, but noticed she wasn't there.

"Hey...where's Alice." I asked. Everyone looked around the room, not noticing she was gone, "I have no clue." Edward said, getting up to go check. He returned not even a minute later, stating she was in the bathroom.

"Do you think Alice would want to come?" Rose asked.

"I'm sure she would! Remember Edward, she would literally be down at the beach everyday...or well whenever it wasn't raining." Emmett said.

Edward chuckled, "Yea, we never went with her at first, until we realized how many guys were down there and then one of us would always go with her."

" Oh good times! Remember Jared? I ran into him last visit home, the fucker wouldn't even look at me." Emmet said, clearly amused. _Who's Jared?_ I thought. Edward started laughing, and I looked around at Bella and Rose who both were just as confused as I was.

Emmett noticing our confusion took the time to explain, "So this was I don't know a couple years ago, right? and well Edward and I went to the beach with Alice, and this was our first time going with her that summer, and we noticed all the boys waving at her and that's when we really decided to not let her go alone, but anyways...so this little punk comes up right? and starts hitting on Alice, apparently not noticing Edward or me, like hello...how do you not notice this." taking the time to point at his body, "And Alice is glaring daggers at this kid right?" We all took the time to nod at him…

_Flashback ( told from Emmett's P.O.V.)_

"_Jared…I thought I told you to never come within seeing distance from me?" Alice said, lifting on eyebrow. _

"_Oh come on baby, you know you want me and plus I could show you a good time." He said, flirtatiously. Oh hell no! I took a step forward…come on douche, how do you miss this?_

"_No thanks…" She said, disgusted. He moved to touch her when Edward always the speedy one grabbed his arm, "I don't think so." He said._

"_And who the fuck do you think you are?" He said, looking up only now noticing us. His eyes widened and he turned slightly pale before composing himself and tried looking badass. _

"_Her brothers." Edward said, menacingly._

_If he looked scared earlier it was nothing compared to now, I took my chance to give this little fucker a scare. _

"_We would appreciate it if you never speak to our sister again…ever" I said, taking a step closer to him._

"_You got two brothers" he said, looking at Alice._

"_Duh…" she said, in a bored voice._

"_What do you say Eddie? Think we should take care of this punk." I said, crossing my arms._

" _I say…Hell yea Emmy." He said, throwing me a glare. _

"_No wait! I'm sorry! I'll leave Alice alone, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just trying to get to know her, come one dudes!" _

"_You were trying to do more than that, and if you don't get the fuck out of here, you won't be able to walk for a very long time, understood?" I said._

_*End Flashback*_

"Wait, Jared as in Jacob's friend, Jared? Bella asked, we all didn't miss the growl Edward gave upon hearing Jacob's name.

"Yup" Emmett said, clearly amused.

"No way! Ha-ha! I remember I was hanging out at the reservation and he came home and he could barely walk, we asked him what happened and he said something about brothers…one on steroids…oh my god! What the hell did you guys do to him?" Bella exclaimed, turning to look at Edward and Emmett.

"He got what he deserved." Edward stated in an eerie calm voice, giving me the chills.

**A/n: Well…what did you think? (: I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I am truly sorry for the long wait on the update. Did any of you guys read The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated guide, its amazing! Until next time…enjoy (;**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: So I know you don't care to hear it…but I'm going to tell it anyways :P! The reason for my not posting in over a month (I'm sooo sorry) my laptop broke down and I was crushed as this chapter was already done. However, I'm back with my computer! So I'll try my best to get a chapter at least once a week out! (: I hope ya'll still want to read this!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters belonging to Stephanie Meyer (:**_

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.

I left my brothers and their friends, I just wanted to get out of their…not like they noticed anyways. I didn't know how long I lay on the bed until I heard footsteps, I quickly ran to the bathroom.

It wasn't long before Edward came knocking on the door, "Alice?" He said, knocking twice.

"U-uhh yea…?" I said awkwardly, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Are you okay, you kind of just disappeared?" Edward asked.

If I only I could big brother…if only I could. "Yea, I'm fine; give me a couple of minutes." Seemed like a better answer.

"Yea…sure okay, come out when you're ready" He said

"Okay" I mumbled, doubting he even heard me. In reality…I don't think I would ever be ready.

I waited a couple minutes, trying to get myself together before I made my way back to the living room. I shuffled to my seat as five pairs of eyes settled on me.

"So Alice..." Rosalie began, an excited smile on her face.

"What's up?" I said, nervously. _Please no James questions, please no James questions…_I chanted over and over again in my head.

"Tomorrow we all are going to the beach! No more sitting around and doing nothing here!" She exclaimed.

I visibly paled. The beach! No no no! This cannot be happening…I can't wear a bathing suit; to say I was panicking would be an understatement.

"Uh-uhm…the beach?" Wow good going Alice, you make yourself sound so smart.

"Yes! I haven't been to the beach since last summer."

"Oh…uh…yea sure…" I said, what else was I supposed to say, I had plans?

"Cool! We can invite other people to," Rose exclaimed.

I just nodded, dammit Alice why couldn't you just go with mom and dad? Ugh…I needed to figure something out…fast.

About an hour later, everyone left and Emmett and Edward were studying in the living room as I lay on the couch watching TV.

I was trying to find something that wasn't on commercials, when my phone beeped. I already knew who it was; I quickly picked up my phone and flipped it open.

One unread message from James

James- Hey baby, what's up? _Well…_

Alice- Hey, just laying down. Hbu?

James- I'm sorry about how I acted earlier…I love you.

Oh, I was somewhat used to this… he would beat me, I would cry, he would tell me he was sorry, and then everything would be all "right." Eventually I would just become numb and stop crying, not that it mattered to James.

Alice- It's okay, love you too

James- (:

Alice- :)

I decided to head into my "room" after that but I couldn't fall asleep because my mind wouldn't shut up. Part of me felt like I deserved so much better than James…and the other part felt like he was all I was going to get, that maybe I did deserve him, maybe he was the one that I was going to have to spend my life with…

* * *

I woke up the next morning around noon, got up and went to the bathroom to apply makeup to my bruises.

I checked my phone and there was a message from Emmett.

Emmett: Hey squirt, not going to the beach till probably 6 or 7

Hmm…it will most likely be dark by then and my bruises less visible if I must go in the water…

Alice: Okay, sounds good.

I went to my suitcase and pulled out a long dress and grabbed a matching cardigan to go over it, I'm so glad I decided to pack one just in case.

I got ready in no time, and lounged around for the rest of the day, waiting for my brothers to come back. I kept thinking about my suicide attempt…was I really going to do it? What if Jasper and Rose didn't come? Would my family miss me? Should I do it? Millions of thoughts kept going through my head….

* * *

Around 5:30 both of my brothers were home, they quickly changed, grabbed their things and we were on our way to the beach. We stopped by to pick up Bella on the way, Rose was just going to ride with Jasper.

Around 6:25 we arrived, I was nervous as hell.

Around 6:40 Jasper and Rose arrived, looking stunning as usual.

We all sat in the sand on towels and a bunch of other people that knew my brothers, Jasper, and the girls were there too.

**Jaspers P.O.V**

I was talking to Peter and some other guys but discreetly watching Alice, who was talking to Bella and some other girl I didn't recognize.

"Ey! Let's go in the water," Emmett shouted, grabbing roses hand and running towards the water. As people were getting up to go to the water, Alice didn't move from her spot.

"You coming," I asked her.

"Uh, maybe in a little bit," she replied, biting her lip.

I sat next to her, "Okay, I will wait for you."

Her eyes popped open, "NO!...I mean…that's okay"

I chuckled, "getting rid of me, huh?"

"Of course not, it's just that I'm not really ready to go in the water, yet."

" Well neither am I, so if you don't mind…I'll bug ya for a bit?" I asked, bumping my shoulders with hers. She flinched and tried to cover it up.  
"Uhm sure…fine" She mumbled, taking a deep breath.

We sat in silence for a bit before I started asking her questions, she seemed uncomfortable and I knew I should leave her alone, but I couldn't find it in myself to.

We were talking (by "we" I meant I) was talking about school when I heard the voice that I didn't want to hear, "JAS-PER," she screeched.

Alice jumped a foot in the air and I sighed, running my hands threw my hair, "What Maria?" I asked as she approached us.

"What the hell," she looked mad.

"What?" I said, staring at her.

"You fucking piece of shit! How dare you?" She continued screeching…

"Maria. Please enough!" I shouted.

"Why Jasper? I can't believe you…"

"Excuse us Alice," I said, getting up and grapping Maria's arm leading her to an area away from everybody else.

Well…there goes my mood…

* * *

**A/n: Well? Liked it…hated it? I'm trying my very best to make as little mistakes as possible, I apologize for the mistakes though. I am going to TRY my very best to post at least one chapter a week, however if not I do apologize because school has started and blahh :/**

**ANYWAYS…please please please let me know what you guys want to see in this story? I would love to hear your ideas(:**

**Until next time…**

**Toodles (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hi guys! Wow! You guys are amazing! Thank you for the reviews/story alerts/favorites. They make my day and make me want to write even more. Anyway…so with two online classes and five regular classes… I am a tad bit busy :/ So, If I do not update in a while…ya'll know why! Okay enough of my babbling, onto the story, please forgive my mistakes! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's lovely characters!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Alice P.O.V.**

Well…that was awkward. Maria? I'm assuming that is her name is a beauty, slightly scary, but a beauty nonetheless.

Part of me was grateful for the interruption, talking alone with Jasper made me nervous, I felt like James was watching me at all times…and if he was…it wouldn't be good for Jasper and part of me wish she didn't. As uncomfortable as I was, I liked hearing Jasper talk. He seemed real, not the guys that put on shows for his friends. He seemed sensitive and smart. After he asked me some questions that made me even more uncomfortable than I already was, he started talking about random things. He was telling me about his classes when some woman screeched his name, making me jump.

Jasper sighed, running his hands through his hair, "What Maria?" he asked, as she approached us.

"What the hell," she looked mad.

"What?" He said, staring at her.

"You fucking piece of shit! How dare you?" She continued screeching…

"Maria. Please enough!" he shouted. I cringed, squeezing my eyes shut,

"Why Jasper? I can't believe you…"

"Excuse us Alice," he said, getting up and grapping Maria's arm leading her to an area away from everybody else.

I nodded, my heart was pounding. Was he going to do something to her? No…not every guy is like James, still I couldn't help but watch their exchange.

She was flaring her arms and speaking wildly, and he just started at her.

He started shouting back…and she started crying.

She hugged him…and he wrapped his arms around her.

They kissed. I looked away.

I looked up when I heard someone approach me, it was one of my brothers friends I met him, but for the life of me I couldn't remember his name.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to me.

"Hi," I said, clearing my throat, I didn't like speaking.

"I was sent here to bring you in the water,"

"Oh…no…I don't really feel up for it," _please don't make me go…please don't make me go…please don't make me go…  
_

He chuckled, "Why not? You're at the beach…and since you're not building sandcastles or getting your tan on…than you should be in the water missy,"

I forced a laugh, why wouldn't anybody leave me alone?

"Uhm…" I tried making an excuse but I defiantly had a brain fart.

"Come on," he said, standing up and offering his hand.

There was nothing I could do but to stand up and follow him, I didn't take his hand though.

We walked side by side to the water and I saw the whole crew, including Jasper and Maria having a blast. Apparently when he couldn't keep up with my slow pace anymore, he grabbed my hand, pulling me the rest of the way into the water. I gasped at the contact and hissed at the pain caused by running, not that this kid…whose name…I still couldn't remember saw.

The water was freezing and the end of my dress was soaked, the water hit right below my knee, which isn't much as I'm short…but still it was freezing. I wanted to give this kid a piece of my mind, something the old Alice would do…how dare he grab me? And ruin my dress. This Alice however, didn't care. The only thing she cared about was not being exposed and people seeing the bruises.

"Woo! Glad to see ya joined us, squirt" Emmett said, picking up a drenched Rosalie and throwing her in the air…letting her fall in the water. She came back up laughing, clad in a red bikini, she looked gorgeous.

I smiled, I remember when we used to go to the beach together and Emmett would do the same to me, it felt like I was flying for a few seconds until I went crashing into the water. I sighed, blinking back tears and looked for my other brother.

He was standing a little farther out with Bella on his back. They both were smiling and laughing.

This also made me smile, as much pain as I am in right now, I'm glad it's me rather than my brothers. I would take all the pain in the world for them.

"Alice!" I jumped, when I heard my name being called.

I turned in time to see Rose coming up right next to me, "Girl! Why are you in your dress? Get down in that sexy bikini of yours," she said, laughing.

"Oh uhm…I forgot to bring one…stupid me." I said, feeling dumb.

"You forgot to bring you bathing suit to the beach…" she said, lifting up one perfect eyebrow at me.

"Uhm…yea?" I said, though it sounded more like a question.

"You're not wearing it under your clothes?" she asked.

"No…I…mean…" I stumbled to find an excuse.

"Oh…ya didn't bring one at all?" she asked.

Before I could respond though, Emmett came up behind her, successfully scaring her making her scream, thus ending our conversation.

I walked awkwardly in the water away from them and spotted Jasper. He was standing there without a shirt on…my goodness, he was gorgeous. _Alice stop!_ I mentally scolded myself. If Maria wasn't wrapped all over him, I think I would've spent my time just staring at him.

We spent a couple more hours at the beach, playing in the water (them not me), eating, and building a sandcastle (I opted to take pictures), before finally heading home.

Emmett drove while I sat in the passenger seat, and Bella and Edward were both in the back. We dropped Bella off and Edward went in to say goodbye.

"Soo squirt…did you have fun?" Emmett asked, ruffling my hair.

"I did, thank you" I said, faking a smile.

"Good! I'm glad," he said, smiling…dimples and all.

That's how far our conversation had got before Edward came back.

We arrived home shortly, and we all walked to the apartment, exhausted.

Emmett plopped down on the couch and Edward went to go shower.

"Have you talked to mom or dad today?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna call them in a minute," Emmett said.

"Okay," I said.

True to his word, Emmett called the parentals and talked on the phone with them. Our family has always been close and when Emmett and Edward went away to college, my parents and I would speak on the phone with them for hours. However for me…that soon changed.

When he was done talking to them, he handed the phone over to me. I talked to both my mom and dad. I wanted to cry after hanging up with my dad, I had always been a daddy's girl and even though not being the same Alice I was…not seeing my daddy really affects me, but I knew I would be seeing both of them in a couple days.

I said my goodnights to my brothers and went into my "room" to shower. I took a nice long shower, just letting the hot water calm me.

I was not so calm when I came out of the shower and saw my phone on my bed….

* * *

**A/n: Loved it? Hated it? I hope ya guys at least liked it! Again…sorry for the mistakes! I'm trying my best not to make them! I don't know how soon the next chapter will be up…but until then…**

**Toodles (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: AHHH! An update! :D I am so sorry for the months of no updating:/! I hope you guys are still reading this. I know I'm not the best writer, and I make a ton of mistakes so thank you guys for looking past that and reading. I'm not really proud of this chapter but oh well, I really hope ya'll like it. If you guys have any suggestions please let me know! They inspire me and give me great ideas! Also…I'm not sure when the next update after this is going to be…so please do not hate me! **

* * *

Chapter 13

_**Alice's P.O.V**_

_Dammit Alice,_ I mentally cursed myself. What if James called? I ran my fingers through my wet hair and took deep breaths to calm myself. I hesitantly reached out and grabbed my phone and checked to see if I had any missed calls or messages. One missed call…only one? Wow, that was shocking; I normally had more than a dozen missed calls from James, not to mention the countless text messages and voicemails as well. I decided for my safety it would be best to call him back,

"Hello?" It was a female's voice.

"Uhh hi…" I said, great, just great.

"James is busy" she said shortly.

I was about to respond when I heard James voice in the background, but I hung up. I tossed my phone aside and lay down on the bed. What has your life become, Alice?

I heard from James the next day…my wake up call. I didn't bring up the woman and neither did he.

The next couple of days passed by quickly, I didn't do much until my brothers came home and we bonded, when they did. By bonded I mean sit in the same room with all my guards up. I saw Bella and Rose a few more times after the beach but I haven't seen Jasper. I don't know why that bothered me, it's not like we are even friends…but that bothered me too.

_**Jasper's P.O.V**_

"Ugh , Jasper move your squishing me," Maria grumbled. I sighed, lifting my arm off of her and rolled over. "God, you're so lazy." She said, getting up. Okay I wasn't lazy; I just didn't need to be up two hours before I'm supposed to be to put my "face" on. I could hear her nagging in the bathroom all the way from the bedroom, but I tuned her out.

I thought about the last couple of days, Maria and I officially got back together the day at the beach. Since then we fought only once, a new record. As crazy as she drove me, she was my love and we were meant to be. I don't like when were apart for too long and I defiantly do not enjoy the fact that other men look at her. Maria was defiantly a character; she was gorgeous and had a nice personality…sometimes. She had friends who loved her and was normally easy going. Most of my friends got along with her…except Rose. To say my sister was pissed would be the understatement of the century. I am currently receiving the cold shoulder from her, which is why I haven't hung out with her and Bella and the Cullens. I don't get why Rose was so caught up in my relationship, I'm not a kid! I can do whatever I want without her being angry about it. I also haven't hung around them because of Maria, she didn't really like hanging out with anybody but her friends. She doesn't feel comfortable around anyone else, why couldn't Rose understand that?

However, Friday we were going to Forks together. My parents wanted to meet the love of my life, and what better way for them to meet her then break? Maria was delighted and already packed. We were leaving Sunday and I was excited to be with my parents. I just hope Rose won't be too much of a bitch, knowing Emmett though he will keep her in check. Speaking of Emmett…he was leaving Friday with Edward and Alice. I sighed, Alice…the girl was a mystery to me…kind of like puzzle waiting to be solved. If I said she didn't affect me I would be lying. I didn't like that she wasn't coming back, granted we only had one conversation (not even) but I liked her in the non romantic way…even if she was a bit strange.

Finally, after hours of just laying down and thinking I got up and got ready for the day. I went to a couple of my classes in the morning and stayed on campus during my break.

"Yo Jasper!" I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw Emmett making his way towards me.

"Hey man," I said, shaking his hand in a manly handshake when he finally got close to me. "Whats up, bro?"

"Not shit man, just waiting for my next class to start." He said.

"Yea, me too can't wait for break."

"Good luck Sunday with the whole Rose and Maria thing," he said, chuckling.

I groaned, "Dude…that's going to be hell! Why can't you just take my sister with you?" A man could wish.

He laughed, "because I'm not taking my car, I'm going with my parents…though they wouldn't care but Rose has class on Friday and were leaving Friday morning."

"I know, I was just messing…kind of." We spend the next forty five minutes just messing around and talking until Emmett had to leave for class.

"So…how's Alice? Is she liking it up here?" I asked.

"Yea…she is… I mean I guess, it's hard to tell," He said, looking down and looking serious for his usual self.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yea sorry, it's just-oh shit! I got to get to class, I'll talk to ya later." And with that he was gone.

I sat by myself for a little bit, what was Emmett going to say? Clearly it was about Alice, but what about her? I heard from my sister that Alice had changed a lot, but why? I never got the chance to meet Alice before she came up here, even though we both lived in Forks. Its funny how out paths never crossed before, I knew Emmett and Edward and I also knew they had a little sister, but I never paid much attention to that. I didn't see her even when I went to their house, she was always out or in her room. I never really paid any interest to her…so why am I now?

* * *

**I apoligize again for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i'm kind of stuck on what to do next. I have ideas for furture chapters but not so sure about the next, so if you guys have any suggestions please let me know. Sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for reading! :D Until next timeee...See ya:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: It's an update! Yay! Thank you for everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts. It seriously motivates me to keep writing. I really wanted this chapter to go a different way, but I just couldn't get it out of my head onto paper. Bummer:/ Anyways…again sorry for all the mistakes…please let me know if there is someone who is willing to be a beta for this story? I hope you enjoy(:**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the rides.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

Tonight my brothers wanted to go to some festival, they wanted to have fun with everyone before they all had to go back home for break. It was finally my last night here, my parents were going to arrive tonight and then we would be leaving back to Forks tomorrow morning with my brothers. This meant I'd have to go see James soon; his threats about coming up here were as phony as he was. But I was still worried, I never knew what to expect with James. Shaking my head clear of him, I got ready for tonight. My brothers and his friends were all stressed because of their exams, but now they could let loose and have fun. I really didn't want to go but I wasn't going to ruin their fun, I was going to suck it up. This is the one night I didn't have to worry about James…so why not enjoy?

An hour and a half later, my brothers and I arrived at the festival. There were carnival rides, lots of booths selling things, and a bunch of activities going on. Before, I would've had the biggest smile on my face, I would have skipped along and ran right to the tickets and go on every ride there. I followed my brothers to their girlfriends and stood off to the side while they said their hellos. I looked at the little kids with their parents, the group of middle school girls, the high school couples and I never been so envious in my life. I wanted to be the carefree little girl again, I didn't want this.

"Hello Alice." I heard from behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around and came face to...chest with jasper.

"Hey." I knew he was going to be here but it still took me by surprise, something about this Jasper Hale makes me nervous.

"How are you? Excited to go home?"

"I'm good, and kind of, what about you?" What did you want me to say? I'm miserable and no because I get to see my abusive boyfriend when I get home? He was about to respond when Maria showed up right behind him, she wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed him. I looked away awkwardly, I haven't been here for more than five minutes and I already wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Alice, this is my girlfriend Maria…Maria this is Alice," he said, smiling at the both of us.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too," She said uncaringly.

Thankfully, Bella came up to give me a hug and saved me from uncomfortable conversations. I said my hellos to my brothers friends and Rose, and followed them to the tickets booth where we bought our wristbands.

Jaspers P.O.V.

I was holding Maria's hand following the rest of the gang to the rides. We got into a big argument earlier, she wanted to come to the festival but didn't want to hang out with my friends, and I didn't want to just hang out with her friends. It was either her way or the highway, but when I told her we could go separate she begrudgingly agreed. We ended up going on the pirate ship first; I sat next to Maria who sat next to Peter. The fact that he was actually sitting next to her was surprising to me, it was no secret he wasn't fond of her.

We went on many different rides, some of us sat out on a few of them but I noticed Alice sat out the most. We've been here for only forty five minutes, and Maria was already getting on my nerves. She wasn't talking to anybody but me, she kept complaining about everything, and she wouldn't stop texting.

"Baby, Mags just texted me…all the girls are here, can I please go chill with them? You can stay here." She said, batting her eyelashes at me.

I knew this was going to happen, she has done it plenty of times when we hung out with my friends. It bothered me but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to cause a scene.

"Sure baby, go have fun." I said, smiling at her to let her know it was okay. I watched her walk away to her friends and heard a tiny voice behind me, "Are you okay?"

I turned around shocked, "yea, I'm fine." She gave me an awkward smile, "good." I decided to ask her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she said, her eyes going wide.

"Well…for one you didn't ride any of the rides." I grinned.

"Oh…yea I'm just not feeling it today." She said, looking everywhere but at me.

"Hmm…well Miss Cullen, to be quite honest…neither am I anymore." I said, "But…the rides would defiantly get my minds off of things."

"Things…you mean Maria?" She asked, before clamping a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…I wasn't trying…I just-"she rambled, before I could cut her off. "Alice…Alice! It's okay, but yes…Maria."

"Jasper, I didn't mean to pry. It's not my business, please forgive me." She looked so scared, like I going to go off on her.

"Alice, calm down. I don't mind, it's nice having someone to talk to. But hey, there about to come off of the ride lets go meet them." I said. She nodded and walked toward the gate where people come out of the rides. There were so many people everywhere that people kept bumping into us, so I put my hand on the small of her back and lead her forward. She jumped when I touched her and stiffened. I quickly dropped my hand and apologized, "Sorry, I was just making sure you didn't get lost and trampled." She nodded and quickly walked forward and stood besides Emmett who just got off the ride. We all decided to go on the scrambler, which according to Emmett was one of Alice's favorite rides. We stood in line for 10 minutes before it was our turn, everyone else already paired up and I noticed Alice was alone.

"Come with me, we can go on one together." I said. I was good at seeing people's moods and she looked utterly hesitant and petrified…

* * *

**A/n: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry again for the mistakes, I'm not that great of a writer. The next chapter you will get a look into Alice's head and then most likely it's going to be back to forks! Which is where the real dramas begins…and guess who's going to make an appearance soon? Until next time…see ya! :D**


End file.
